


I'm so Heavy /Heavy in Your Arms

by The_Shy_One



Category: Daredevil (TV), Punisher (Comics), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Music, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Talking, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: Matt briefly wonders how the relationship between Frank and him could have ever begun.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	I'm so Heavy /Heavy in Your Arms

Like most of his relationships, the one with Frank was quick to light, to spark with seemingly nothing there to start - especially concerning their moral differences and the fact that Frank once shot at him, chained him to the roof and tried to force him to shoot at one of his clients. There was also the issue of serving as Frank’s lawyer and doing that job incorrectly although it should have been easily done - there had much harder cases than Frank’s, it would have been so easy to get a reduced sentence between him and Foggy working it. 

All due to Karen gathering up evidence that neither he or Foggy would have gotten due to the prejudice that they both had towards the former Marine. She was the one to convince them to take the case, after all, knowing there had been more than what either of them had seen before.

It only went to shit when Frank decided to shoot himself in the foot and deal with Fisk.

But maybe there was something to spark off of when Frank without being asked or prodded had helped him and Elektra when they had been surrounded. Even if after the man left it had been in vain. That there was some kind of truce between them, nonverbal as it was.

Maybe Matt was overthinking it all. He was known for that when it came to people close to him, both friends and partners alike. Or maybe it was the dilemma that he shouldn’t be with the Punisher in any capacity.

At this point it was possibly all of them, melding together when alone with his thoughts. His thoughts always seem to kick in when not high on being the person he was involved with. It always caused a fallout. Claire, Karen and even to Elektra to a certain degree that night when he decided he had to walk away all those years ago.

Just like the relationships that sparked from nothing, they always diminished to nothing as well. Whether it was due to being inattentive or just not being right for the person interested in him, it always ended with nothing for either person to return to.

So as he hesitates to do more with Frank, knowing how it’ll all end with the former Marine and how much it’ll hurt. It always hurt even if he never showed it.

He hears Frank’s heartbeat, steady and loud in a way that comforts Matt. He tracks where it’s coming from - the added sound of his footsteps on the stairs from the roof mixing with the beating heart - knowing that he’s moving down them and towards him on the couch. Matt didn’t pause in moving his finger over the braille case file, retaining some of the information that was in the bumps. He would read it once again in the morning to make sure of the details. 

There was a quiet moment when Frank stopped about a foot away from him, his heart still steady and loud even after a few hours of following after a lead. Matt paused in his readings, his fingers poised over a set of bumps that his mind wasn’t translating. Tilting his head, he gave the signal that he knew that Frank was there. The man took a few more steps and gently put one of his hands on Matt’s shoulder. He felt the heat sink into his shirt and if he were to concentrate, even more, the callouses on the palm of the man’s hand.

Moving one of his hands up from the file, he laid it over Frank’s, somehow feeling content at the moment despite the thoughts that swirled in his mind only a few minutes before. The heat from atop Frank’s hand warmed his palm and this was enough for him to lean back on his couch. He knew his face pointed towards the ceiling, was even close to ‘looking’ where Frank’s face was positioned. But what the man was thinking or even feeling, Matt couldn’t read beyond body temperature and whatever pheromones he could smell.

And that was even harder to detect due to Frank’s ability to cover up everything that could make him easily read. For a normal human being, he did a lot to combat the superpowered heroes and villains alike.

It made Matt wonder why he would want to associate with Matt with how sensitive his powers were.

Before he could be dragged into another round of wondering why - he felt Frank’s hand move from his shoulder to his cheek, lightly letting the pads of his fingers move across the skin before landing in his hair to pet it. Matt leaned into it, enjoying the touch for now.

“How was tonight?” He asked softly, hoping that was the right thing to do.

“Better than last night,” Frank answered,” There was something for Mirco to look for the next few days after I was done with them.”

“So I get to go out now?” He was hoping the answer was yes. Even if he knew that Frank would steer him towards staying home due to previous outings. He moved to nuzzle part of his cheek and nose into Frank’s palm, hoping that would give him a cute edge to soften his boyfriend to what he wanted. The calluses dragged across his skin, creating friction that caused shivers to crawl up his spine. 

The air around Frank shifted and suddenly Matt was ‘seeing’ that he was crouching next to him in that vision of red he’s known since he was a young boy. “What makes you think you’re going out with cracked ribs and a twisted ankle?”

“Since I meditated for the last few days.” He moved his hand to lightly press against the lower jaw, his fingertips brushing up against the man’s lips.

“Bullshit, Red,” Frank mumbles, his dry lips catching on the tips of Matt’s fingers. His tone light enough to tell Matt that he was teasing. “You’re staying with me. Spend some time without a criminal between us.”

“Jealous, Frank?”

“Only that they get to have your thighs wrapped around them.”

Matt swallowed, unsure of where he wanted to take this conversation. Frank sighed, most likely reading the emotions that were on his face. “Teasing, Red. Just teasing.”

“You’re not the easiest to read. Not even with my senses.” He admitted. He listened as Frank shifted moving to sit on the other side of Matt. The cushion dipped under Frank’s weight, giving Matt some kind of picture of how the man was positioned.

He shifted to give the appearance of looking at his boyfriend. Frank grumbled before gently pulling Matt into his side as he leaned back into the couch. Matt knew now that he was looking across the span of the living room with how Frank positioned them, his ear on the man’s chest to hear the steady thumping of his heart.

If he didn’t know any better, Frank was trying to cuddle with him. 

This was confirmed when he felt the man’s hand that wasn’t wrapped around his body gently petting his hair. Once more, Matt leaned into the touch, enjoying how the touch felt.

“In a cuddly mood, Frank?” He questioned, nestling further into Frank’s side.

He felt the light vibration of Frank chuckling, the sound wrapping around Matt in a way that he hadn’t felt since his father had died. “Want me to leave?” He knew that Frank was teasing, but for a quick moment, Matt was fearful that he was serious.

“No,” Matt said sternly.

“Then let’s just sit here, waiting for sleep to come.”

“The romantic after my heart.”

“You’re the same Red. Pot calling the kettle.”

That was enough to get Matt to huff out of laugh of his own. Somehow he nestled even more into Frank’s side, letting the warmth of his boyfriend’s body and sound of his heartbeat ensnare him in a cocoon. Nothing outside it mattered at that moment, a moment of peace that made Matt feel like he currently wasn’t made of bones or muscles. Just a creature that had no worries to think about.

Somehow Frank managed to cover both of them with a blanket, further reinforcing that Matt was in his own cocoon.

“Night, Red,” He vaguely heard Frank say. It only felt like minutes later, but he knew that time always moved at a faster pace when he was feeling like this.

Matt mumbled something in reply and felt a kiss lightly press against his temple. Soon after that, he was asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write this after repeatedly listening to Heavy in Your Arms by Florence + The Machine and just going "This is definitely Matt/Frank, it would make for some good angst!" Especially with the lyrics, "Who is the betrayer? / Who's the killer in the crowd? / The one who creeps in corridors / And doesn't make a sound." 
> 
> But as usual, I can't quite commit to angst fully these days since the writing just turned to fluff at the end. I should do some angst for these two since Matt is dramatic and emo as all hell and Frank just pushes people away, both in the show and the comics.
> 
> Also, I might have gone a little insane a bit from repeatedly listening to Heavy in Your Arms, but honestly, it's too good to not stop listening to it. I also mixed in some comic stuff since I've read some Punisher stuff and wanted to utilize that info a bit.
> 
> Hopefully, it was a good one-shot to read! :D


End file.
